The Beginning
by sixtysixstrawberries
Summary: How Blaine proposes to Kurt. One-shot. Fluff.


Just a short Klaine proposal one-shot I came up with in school.

No spoilers.

Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy

* * *

><p>Will shuffled through the sheet music, searching for the song that Lily had asked to borrow for this week's glee assignment. His eyes scanned over the sheets spread on top of the grand piano, when he heard a knock on the frame of the already open door.<p>

"Please tell me you're not looking for a Journey song amidst this mess."

"Kurt!"

The young man standing in the doorway smiled and they shared a quick hug. Will hadn't seen his past student since he graduated a little over two years ago. He hadn't changed much. Maybe he was a little bit taller, but his cheeks remained rosy and his smile bright.

"Kurt, what are you doing back in Lima? Last time I saw you, you couldn't wait to be rid of the place."

Kurt had been accepted to NYU, and had been completely ecstatic at the prospect.

"We came back for a week to visit my parents and I just thought I'd drop bye. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Oh," Will's eyes went back to the un-organised heap on the piano. "One of the kids needs some sheet music that she couldn't find in the library." He didn't think to inquire about the 'we'. "I told her I think I might have it."

"What song?"

"Something by Katy Perry from a few years back, 'Teen Dreaming' or something…"

"Oh…" A small smile played on Kurt's lips. "I think I know the one."

He rifled through the papers for a moment, before letting out a quiet "Aha!" and presenting Will with the chords to _Teenage Dream._

"Oh, hey thanks!" Will sighed gratefully.

"No problem." Kurt passed the sheets to Will, and something on his hand caught the light for a moment.

Will's eyebrows shot up. "Kurt, what's that?" He gestured to his hand.

"Oh, this?" That small smile from earlier appeared again, only not so small this time. "Oh, nothing." He twisted the white gold band around his finger, staring at it with obvious affection. "Just…a gift, from….someone."

"Oh my god! Congratulations! Who is he?"

"I'm sure you remember Blaine."

Blaine Anderson? Of course he remembered him. He and Kurt had been practically attached at the hip since they became a real couple Junior Year. They even tended to sit in each other's laps during glee after Blaine had transferred.

"Wait, you guys stayed together? How did you manage that? Did he go to NYU too?"

"Yeah, we didn't plan it that way, we just got lucky." _In more ways than one_,he thought to himself. "We moved in together after our first year there." He smiled at the ring again.

"Which of you asked and when?"

"Him, yesterday."

Will blinked, not having expected it to have been in the past month, let alone week.

"How did he ask?"

Kurt finally allowed to dam to break and let himself gush about his fiancé. Ah, _fiancé._ He loved that word.

"Well, he suggested we go back to Ohio to visit our parents and everybody, and while we were in Westerville, we went back to Dalton. We met there on this marble and wrought iron staircase. And as a joke, when we passed I started repeating what we said when we first met…"

The scene played out so clearly in Kurt's head, imprinted from memory. He smiled recalling the more tender moments of it. When he had finished, Will hugged and congratulated him one more time, but he had a class to teach in two minutes. Kurt understood and bid his favorite teacher a quick goodbye. He sat in his car in the school parking lot, letting himself relive yesterday, and smiling.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, um hi. Can I ask you a question, I'm new here."<p>

Kurt gave him a teasing grin. Then Blaine did something that Kurt had anything but expected. He pulled a little black velvet box out of his back pocket and sank gracefully to one knee.

"My name's Blaine."

He opened the box gently. A simple white gold band shone in the light cast in by the elegant overhead window.

Kurt looked from the ring to Blaine. His face filled with adoration and anxiousness. Kurt's vision turned blurry and he blinked, letting the tears roll down his cheeks and onto the fingers he clasped over his mouth in shock. Blaine looked at him expectantly, so Kurt continued with their earlier game.

"…kurt…"

"Kurt," Blaine stood up and cupped Kurt's face with one hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "What would you say if I told you that, not to far into the future, I would fall completely and irreversibly in love with you and know, even after having been with you for only a few months, that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. That I want to live with you, whether it be in a expensive Manhattan apartment, or a house in suburbia. To share a bed with you, and ravish you every night." His eyes glinted mischievously. "To raise children with you, and watch you frown as I let them have that second bowl of ice-cream, calling me a pushover, saying I spoil them and I'll be the one to blame when they're begging for this and that when they're older. To watch you become more beautiful with each passing day, even when you turn grey and wrinkly. To grow old and senile with you, and die knowing I was the only person you wanted to be with." Blaine took his hand away from Kurt's face, and took his delicate fingers in his own, bringing them up to his mouth and gently kissing the knuckles.

"I want a marriage with you Kurt, and I'm hoping, by saying yes, you'll let me have it and let me give you everything in return."

Kurt didn't move. Blaine still held his hand and let their clasped fingers dangle between them. Kurt turned his attention to the ring, nestled in a pillow of blue satin. It was simple, but exquisite. It had an engraving that read: _Je t'adore._ He stared at it for what felt like hours, believing he'd never tire of looking at it. When he looked back at Blaine, he knew he must've been staring at it for at least a few minutes, for his face showed nerves and genuine concern he might say no. Kurt decided to put him out of his misery.

"I would say that is highly un-probable, but I would be the luckiest man alive or dead to be loved by someone like you."

He was about to add a protest about him going wrinkly, but his lips were suddenly occupied in a job _much_more important. It wasn't a kiss of sudden passion or need, like the ones they had shared on their many nights together, but simple. One filled with every once of love either of the young men had to give. Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly as he kissed him, and smiled as he pulled away. Tears were now rolling down both their faces, as Blaine gently slipped the ring onto his fiancé's finger. Kurt gazed at the tiny piece of metal that bonded him and the man he loved more than anything else in the world. He smiled as Blaine put as kiss to his temple, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're going to be a groom, theres going to be a wedding, with a cake and flowers and a gorgeous venue." Blaine whispered to the spot he just kissed.

"Stop talking dirty to me before I take your right here on this staircase."

"I wouldn't object to that."

Kurt thought Blaine looked like a little boy who had managed to stuff another cookie in his cheeks while his mother's back was turned.

"As appealing as that sounds, if we were caught, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be allowed back on school grounds. And I don't know about you, but I would like to consider this school for our kids one day."

Blaine smiled when he said 'our', and pulled him in for another kiss, not quite as gentle as the last. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt put his around Blaine's neck, despite the huge height difference caused by the fact the Blaine was on the ground and Kurt still on the first step of the stairs. Blaine picked up Kurt by the waist (which earned him a surprised squeak) and put him on the floor so he wouldn't have to work as much to get to his lips. Blaine gripped Kurt's sides tighter, wrinkling his shirt, drawing out a little moan as Kurt's hands knotted in his fiancé's curly hair. Though they were far from being gentle at this point, Kurt took it one step further and pushed Blaine back until he had him firmly pressed against a wall. Blaine gasped a little when his back came into contact with the hard surface, and broke the kiss to look at Kurt, who only moved down to suck at his neck.

"Kurt we should move."

Kurt whined in disagreement. "But I like where we are."

Blaine chuckled. "As amazing as this is, I think you were right earlier about not being let back in, so maybe we should continue this when we get back to the house? I'm pretty sure Burt and Carol's movie hasn't even started yet."

Kurt sighed in defeat. As comfortable as he was pressing Blaine against the wall, his fiancé was right. They should continue at home.

"Fine, but you have come up with an excuse of what we were doing while they were out."

"No problem. I'll just tell them we watched a movie too."

"What movie?" Kurt gave him a stern look.

"Um…Hairspray."

"Really? What channel?"

"We…we watched the DVD."

"How do you know for sure we have Hairspray on DVD?"

"Uh…"

"See? Completely unprepared."

"Or I could just hold up your hand and watch Carol go crazy. I'm pretty sure that'd be enough of a distraction."

Kurt looked at his ring finger while he considered this. "Well played."

Blaine chuckled again and kissed the ring that was now Kurt's, before taking his hand and leading him back out to the car. _This is the beginning of our lives together_, he thought. _And I couldn't be happier_.

FIN

* * *

><p>Yeah, so its not amazing, but its my first <em>proper <em>fan-fic, and I'm pretty satisfied with it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize, because those really bug me in a story. So…yup. Oh, and the girl named Lily is named after Lily Evans from Harry Potter. Because I'm a dork. And yes, the last line is a Wicked quote. Like I said, I'm a dork.


End file.
